Four Corners
by Rudolfs0807
Summary: Aang dies in combat with Fire Lord Ozai; but he leaves Katara with one final task. Kataang. Please Review!


**Yet another tragedy story from yours truly! **

**Come on tragedy writers! Get some more Kataang ones out!**

Four Corners

The water Tribe girl slowly plodded up the steps leading to the Southern Air Temple; she walked as if it was all she could do just to put one foot in front of the other. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and there were dark circles under her eyes from a lack of sleep.

She walked with the pace of someone who had been stunned by all the recent events. She clutched an almost empty jar to her chest as if it was her most prized possession.

She reached the top of the steps and gazed up at the towering expanse of the temple with a look of subdued relief.

She entered and began to climb to the highest point in the temple; as she climbed her thoughts turned to the events of the past few days.

* * *

Flashback

The two benders stood close together just enjoying one last moment of peace before the carnage to come.

"Katara?" Aang began, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything,"

"I'm going to need you to do a few things if something should something happen to-"

"Nothing's going to happen to you Aang," interrupted Katara.

"Please," he said taking both of her hands in his, "I need you to do this for me,"

"Aang…"

"Promise me you'll do it,"

She swallowed, "Ok…I promise," she said at last.

He told her what he would need done.

"Now," she said, "You have to promise me that you'll come back alive,"

He smiled, "I will,"

It was a little awkward with them holding hands and nothing to say. _Tell him!_ something in Katara's head screamed, _Tell him how you feel about him!_ "Aang, I-" she began, suddenly the horn signaling them to gather for a briefing sounded and the moment was gone; it was time for battle.

* * *

Present

She reached the top of the tower and looked out over the beautiful vista before her. The sun was glinting brightly off the snow covered peaks; there was a mist that hung around the temple, giving the place a rather dream-like quality. She walked out on to a balcony and set the jar on the edge.

"Well," she said, her voice shaking with emotion and hoarse from crying , "Here we are, I kept my promise…" Fresh tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she opened the jar and looked inside; inside were one fourth of his ashes.

* * *

Flashback

The battle with the Fire Lord had been raging through the throne room for over an hour. Aang was dueling Ozai as his friends and allies fought off Ozai's troops. As they defeated the latest wave of troops, they stopped to catch their breath. Katara looked over to watch Aang's fight. Both Aang and Ozai had numerous injuries but they were still going at it. As she watched she noticed that Aang was beginning to slow; Ozai was quick to take advantage of this and hammered the Air Nomad with several blasts of blue flame. Katara could only watch helplessly as Ozai hit him again and again, knowing that she would only get in the way if she tried to interfere. Aang fell to the ground but blasted Ozai into a pillar breaking the Fire Lord's arm. Enraged Ozai blasted lightning at the helpless Avatar which struck him right in the chest.

"Nooo!" screamed Katara as the boy slumped to the floor.

Ozai stood and advanced on the Avatar's friends, "Now to kill the rest of you," he said menacingly, an evil smile creeping across his face.

Just as he was about to unleash a massive blast of fire on them, the ceiling began to rumble. Katara whipped her head to where Aang was and saw him sitting up, his hands raised in the air. He brought the ceiling down on Ozai's head, killing the tyrant. The rest of the group cheered. All was not well, however; Aang's eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed to the floor, the last of his energy spent saving his friends. His friends tried for more than an hour to revive him but to no avail.

Respecting his last wishes, they had cremated his body and placed the ashes into a jar. Aang had requested that his ashes be scattered at each of the Air Temples so he could be with his people. She had visited the North, East, and West Air Temples; now there was but one more before she had to say goodbye forever.

* * *

Present

Her tears dripped into the pot, making dark spots in the grey dust. She held the jar over the edge of the balcony, "Good bye Aang…" she said and slowly turned the canister upside down and let his ashes drift into the wind. "I'm sorry I never told you this, but I love you. I had a chance to tell you tell you and I blew it; and I know I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life." She broke down sobbing, cursing the spirits for taking him so soon. Eventually she calmed down and looked out at the majestic view again.

She watched as the small grey cloud, all that was left of her best friend, drift over his former home. Her task complete, she plodded down to where Sokka, Toph and Appa were waiting for her, much slower than the way up. As she approached Appa gave a mournful bellow and Sokka patted his head to comfort the bison. Sokka and Toph both tried to say comforting things to her, but she wasn't listening; all she wanted to do was fall asleep so she could forget about all of this for a few hours.

She climbed aboard and curled up in a corner of the saddle. Sokka snapped the reigns with the usual "Yip yip!"

She reached into her coat and pulled out the only thing she had left of him: The fishing line necklace he had made for her when she had lost her mother's necklace. She felt tears welling up again and closed her eyes. Deep in her heart she knew she would eventually get over this; she knew she would help teach the next Avatar in the cycle; but for now, the pain was just too great and she began to succumb to exhaustion. As she started to drift off to sleep she felt the wind gently caress her face and she could have sworn she heard Aang's laughter echoing through the expanse of the temple; she fell asleep with a small smile on her face…

**Well that's it! **

**Thanks a bunch to AangKatara777 for some helpful advice on this one!**

**As always please read and review!**

**Till next time! **


End file.
